kimkardashianhollywoodfandomcom-20200213-history
What Gives?
Wait for Simon's call Confront Jessica Marks at the Black Rabbit in Sydney, Australia (Available in 5h 59m) |level = Level 9 |location = The Black Rabbit, Sydney |rewards = +140, +70 |previous = Team Jessica |following = Time To Deal}} After completing a photoshoot with up-and-coming model Jessica Marks in Malibu, you find out she's been telling the media that you two are feuding. Your publicist, Maria, has discovered that Jessica will be celebrating her birthday at The Black Rabbit in Sydney, and advises you to stop by and confront Jessica. You can wait 6 hours until Simon calls you about the event, or spend 12 to begin the event immediately. Travel to The Black Rabbit in Sydney and talk to Ray Powers to begin the event. After you've completed the event, you'll get a call from Maria. Available Actions Time Limit: 6 Hours Energy Needed: 84 5-Star Reward: +625, +215, +1 Dialogue Jessica= '''2 Drop the act. |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = 1''' The... thing! You said I was - that is to say - you sabotaged my... You... you... Ugh... '''2 I'm... I'm sorry YourName! I don't know what I'm doing! |Your Dialogue #3 = 1''' Come on. '''2 What's going on? |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = 1''' I'm... I'm sorry YourName! I don't know what I'm doing! '''2 My manager told me I had to create a big media buzz. She said you and I having drama would be the best way to do it. I tried to stand up to her but... I feel so new to this whole world. I want to do well, I want to have a good career and impress her so I just... |Your Dialogue #4 = 1''' What's going on? '''2 Lied to everyone. |Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = 1''' My manager told me I had to create a big media buzz. She said you and I having drama would be the best way to do it. I tried to stand up to her but... I feel so new to this whole world. I want to do well, I want to have a good career and impress her so I just... '''2 I'm so confused, YourName. I want to do the right thing, but I don't know who to listen to... I don't even know what the right thing to do is! |Your Dialogue #5 = 1''' Lied to everyone. '''2A Don't believe you... 2B Does this seem right? |Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = 1''' I'm so confused, YourName. I want to do the right thing, but I don't know who to listen to... I don't even know what the right thing to do is! '''2A I don't blame you... I'm sorry, YourName. I'll make this right - no matter how good this is for my career... it's not worth the guilt. 2B No... no it doesn't at all. What am I doing? This isn't what I want. No matter how good my manager says this is for my career. It's not worth the guilt. I'm sorry, YourName. I'll make this right. |Your Dialogue #6 = 1A Don't believe you... 1B Does this seem right? 2A & 2B We'll see. |Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = 1A I don't blame you... I'm sorry, YourName. I'll make this right - no matter how good this is for my career... it's not worth the guilt. 1B No... no it doesn't at all. What am I doing? This isn't what I want. No matter how good my manager says this is for my career. It's not worth the guilt. I'm sorry, YourName. I'll make this right. |Your Dialogue #7 = 1A & 1B We'll see. }} |-| Feed #1= |-| Maria's Call= '''2 She came clean? |Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = 1''' Well, I've booked a press conference for you to respond to this... foolishness. Personally, I see no harm in thrashing her outright. She thinks she can get away with treating you like this? Selfish to the core. But I know you have that... high-road thing going for you too. I'll leave it up to you, YourName. Just be at the Ganzerveldt in Tribeca tonight. '''2 Uh, no. Not that I've seen, at least. Why? Did she say she would? |Your Dialogue #2 = 1''' No problem. '''2A Not sure... 2B Yes. |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = 2A Hm. I wouldn't hold my breath on that one. She's getting all sorts of attention from this stunt, if she's listening to her manager... I doubt she'll let up any time soon. 2B Do you think she really meant it? It sounds like lies on lies. I don't know, you're the one whose been talking to her. |Your Dialogue #3 = 2A I wonder... 2B Yeah... |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = 2A & 2B Well, I've booked a press conference for you to respond to this... foolishness. You can say whatever you think is best. Personally, I see no harm in thrashing her outright. She thinks she can get away with treating you like this? Selfish to the core. But I know you have that... high-road thing going for you too. I'll leave it up to you, YourName. Just be at the Ganzerveldt in Tribeca tonight. |Your Dialogue #4 = 2A & 2B No problem.}} Category:Goals